


Immigrants... we get the job done

by Whattheheckkylinn



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattheheckkylinn/pseuds/Whattheheckkylinn
Kudos: 1





	Immigrants... we get the job done

I can see her. Right there. At the barrel of the gun. She is telling me I shouldn’t shoot at my first friend. Burr, the man who bought me a drink so so long ago.... how time flies. 

I’ve thought about death so much it seems like a memory. The darkness engulfing me slowly until I die. Quick and I don’t even feel it. The pain being so severe it kills me. There are so many possibilities. Mine is sealed.

I suppose now death will be a memory. 

If I could... no

death is the only thing you can’t write your way out of.

So I won’t.

BANG


End file.
